what if it ended
by bubbz
Summary: What happens if jacob didn't save Bella when she jumped from the cliff? what happens when she ends up i a coma.read and find out rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer these are not my characters, and some of my story is direct quotes from the brilliant Stephanie Meyer

Disclaimer these are not my characters, and some of my story is direct quotes from the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I couldn't wait for Jacob any longer; I jumped up and walked to my truck. He had had to delay our plans of cliff diving for wolf business again. I didn't want to wait anymore, so I started driving up the road trying to find a turn off for the lower cliffs. Finally I got to the highest cliffs after finding no way to the others. I decided that this was good enough, so I got out of my car and walked to the edge of the cliff. You may ask, why am I doing this… well I just couldn't live without hearing Edwards voice. Speak of the devil, exuse me… vampire, her he was in my head as I look over the ledge. He pleaded with me "don't do this, you promised not to be reckless". Then, I lifted one foot… "NO BELLA" now he was angry, it was wonderful. I closed my eyes and jumped. A scream of excitement came from with in me, and then I hit the water. The cold frigid water, all this time I was thinking of the fall not of the danger below me. I fought and kicked but I couldn't tell where to go, there was no light! Then he came to me. "keep swimming! He begged me, but I didn't know where to go. He was yelling at me " don't you give up now!" he said. But I was so tired and so numb I didn't want to fight. But most of all, I was happy I was with Edward for my last moments. The image of my personal god appeared and his face was so sad. I told him not to be sad, that this was what I wanted, and then he guided me up toward the light… But then he didn't want to let go and I came back, but not totally. I was still under the black waters of my mind, and these I couldn't escape.

Alice pov

As I came back from my new "journey", I started sobbing dry horrible sobs coming from my chest. " I saw her jump" I told jasper " she is in a coma, but not for long." Jasper came to comfort me thinking I meant she would wake up, if I were only so lucky. Jasper sensed my discomfort and asked me what happened I told him every thing… I told them all everything. Carlisle's face went into a mask of horror; Esme broke down in his arms; jasper fled from the room, to full of emotion; Emmet held his head in his hands; and even Rosalie seemed sad… or so I thought she was. Later that night I saw her in her room talking on the phone to softly for me to hear and then as he made his decision I found out what she was doing but by the time I was back in the present, the line was dead… just like my soon to be late brother, Edward. Then after almost killing Rose, I thought of another aspect to the situation that brought me to my knees, Charlie! In my vision I saw that I still had a few days till Edward would try to kill himself because he wasn't sure how so I decided it was time to visit Charlie, he needed me.


	2. racing for time

Edward p

Edward p.o.v.

My mind raced as I tried to comprehend what just happened! Rose just called and tells me that Bella is soon to die. She jumped off a cliff and is in a coma, but not for long. I collapsed on to the

floor of my new home, the attic of an abandoned old building. You see, after I left forks I tried tracking for a while just to realize I wasn't so good at it. The reason for that is because every so

often, _her_ face would pop up into my head and I would double over from the pain. So here I am in an attic thinking of my options. I told her I would never give up if she died and I tried to keep

that promise. But "WHY SHOULD I" I screamed. She had told me she would do nothing reckless and look what she's done now, gone and thrown herself off a cliff. Then something occurred to me

that had me sick to my stomach with guilt, it was because of me she had thrown herself from a cliff because of me… all because of me.

Alice p.o.v.

I raced at more than triple the speed limit towards Charlie trying to figure out what I was going to do, what I was going to say. I didn't think there was anything I could do, but I had to try I

loved Charlie to much not to go to him.

Edward P.O.V.

I had to hurry; I knew Alice had seen me so I had to choose a plan that she wouldn't be able to stop. I knew my family would never help me accomplish my task so I decided I would provoke

the Volturi. But as always, my thoughts could never stay away from _her _for long. As I thought of her face, her eyes when they flashed with emotion, and her scent… I closed my eyes and was

lost in thought so lost in them I was almost asleep, but always only almost, for my soul had been stolen from me. Forever.

Charlie P.O.V.

_He _did this, that was all I could say while sitting at Bella's bedside. She had jumped from a cliff because of that boy I just knew it! "Edward" I whispered under my breath… even though Bella

was in a coma, she seemed to flinch at _his _name and her heartbeat fluttered wildly. How could _he_ have such an effect on her even in unconciousness. I shuddered at the thought and my head

fell into my hands as silent tears streamed down my cheeks and on to my baby.


	3. views

Charlie P

Charlie P.O.V.

The nurse came in to check on her for the umpteenth time today, or so it seemed. She gave me the same look each and every time she came in. I could read the accusations in her eyes. You see, the wolves from a couple of months ago had come back, but I hadn't gone back to work, for I hadn't left her side… I couldn't.

Jake P.O.V.

"NO", it started as a scream but as it when on it turned to whispers then sobs then finally silent tears. I had had to leave that day to keep her safe I had to leave. Even though it wasn't my fault, I had no one else to blame… Except _him_, that no good leech had done this to her… HE RIPPED HER APART BIT BY BIT TILL SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT AND NOW… and now this is what happened. I swear if I ever get my hands on him that will be it, he will be dead.

Alice P.O.V.

As I drove up to the house I thought I'd never see again my mind was still racing. I still had no clue as to what I would say. I walked up to the house so slowly I was barley moving at all. I reached for the door and knocked… I heard nothing but the sound echo around the house. So I decided to go to the hospital, which is where he would probably be, at Bella's bedside. Then I saw what I was looking for, a thousand miles away, Edward was going to try to kill himself but I had awhile, he was in too much pain to go anywhere soon. Because it was still light out I made my way at normal speed to the hospital. When I got there, I sat for a while still thinking… I took the key out of the ignition opened the door and smiled, a very timid scared hopeful smile, I knew what I was going to do.


	4. plans

Edward P

Edward P.O.V.

I smiled a very grateful hopeful smile… I knew what I was going to do.

I had it all planned out, I was going to go to the Volturi, to provoke them to beg them to kill me. I knew they wouldn't do that to Carlisle, but I was still hopeful.

I took my Volvo and sped towards the airport that was about twenty miles away.

Usually that would be like nothing to me but I couldn't wait anymore ... for the end of my life so to speak … of the pain.

I raced at top speed against my sobs my fears and time most of all time.

I knew Alice had seen me and would be racing against me, but I had to win. I HAD TO!

Then out of all the bizarre things that could happen at that moment, anything would have been more expected than this.

I laughed.

Not the carefree bubbling laugh of times with Bella but a hopeful wild manic laugh.

I continued like this for another good ten minutes at least until I finally arrived at the airport.

Charlie P.O.V.

Bella had been showing no signs of improvement, but I still hoped.

Earlier today, the sun was shining.

I remember when that used to make her smile.

Oh how I miss that smile so much.

And the way she used to laugh bubbling up from her soul.

Though that hadn't happened in a while.

Yeah she was happy with Jacob but Edward still held her heart.

"Edward I whispered under my breath"

I wanted to rip his throat out but the grief and the anger wasn't what made me double over from pain.

I started bawling again as I watched her cringe at the name and her heartbeat became uncontrollable.

It was horrible.

Alice P.O.V.

I walked into the hospital with a still growing smile.

That was when I heard her.

"Edward, Edward!" someone was screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

I knew the voice at once.

It was Bella.

**I know cliff but it will make it better believe me!! Please review!!**


	5. running for time

Alice pov Alice pov

"Edward" I heard it again. The shrill sound of it made my head spin. I ran to the room a little too fast, but I didn't care, I just needed to get to that room.

When I finally got there I couldn't stand what I saw. Bella was thrashing around in the bed. Several people tried to hold her down but she was too strong. I knew I would be able to hold her down so I went to help.

When she felt my cold hands on her arm her eyes flashed open. She kept on screaming, louder then I thought was possible. When I took my hands off of her to cover my ears she calmed down enough to stop thrashing around.

Then out of nowhere, Bella stopped moving. They felt for her pulse and started CPR. "No, no, no." I said it over and over. I couldn't let her die that was why I came. It was too late. Or was it?

Edward POV.

"Ahhhhhh" my heart felt as if it had been torn to shreds and stepped on as I doubled over from the sheer pain I felt. This was like nothing I had eve felt before. It was much worse than my transformation. Or even seeing the look of emptiness in Bella's eyes when I told her I didn't want her anymore.

The flight attendant came running over to me. "Sir, are you ok? Sir? Sir?!" her voice was tainted with panic. There wasn't much she could do a 30,000 feet. I managed to choke out a pitiful "I'm fine." she didn't believe me. She told a passenger to keep an eye on me while she went to the pilot's chamber. "Ahhh" again the pain struck me with the same intensity as Bella's sweet sent that first day. Then I knew what was wrong.

Something had happened to Bella I lost control. Screaming out of sheer agony. The pilot came on the speaker and announced that the plane would be landing at the next available airport. Bella couldn't wait.

I knew what I had to do. I took control and walked back to my seat. People still crowded around me. I had to plan this perfectly or I would be discovered. Luckily I had booked the flight under a false name so my family wouldn't find me. I asked one of the passengers to get the flight attendant. I asked her for some blankets and pillows.

When she returned I thanked her and went to "sleep" I stayed like this until everybody left me alone. I went over my plan very carefully. The attendant said she would check on me every 15 minutes. I nodded weakly and put my plan into action. A few minutes after she left I stopped breathing.

When the attendant came to check on me she knew something was wrong. She felt for a pulse, but of course there was none. She tried to save me but it didn't work. They then evacuated the chamber into business class. The passengers were very happy to go. They were sick to their stomachs and sobbing. I felt bad for causing all this trouble but Bella was more important than anything. She always was.

The attendant locked the doors to the chamber as she exited. As soon as I was sure she couldn't hear me I jumped to my feet. I ran towards the door at full speed threw it open and jumped. I listened to the fading alarms behind me.

The ground was coming up fast. I braced my self, landed, and ran. It was sunny out, but I was going too fast for anyone to see me. I pushed my self harder and ran faster than any time before in my "life" I was going to make it... I had to.


	6. desicions

Alice

Alice

I was too shocked to move. I couldn't not save her, but I couldn't do this I wasn't ready. They thought her pulse was gone but it was still there, I could hear it. It was so soft I had only minutes, maybe less.

"Charlie?" I called circling for him. I found him, in a chair he didn't look to good.

"Alice?" he said, and he looked up to me with a purple face, and fell to the floor clutching his chest.

"NO!" he couldn't do this I couldn't let Bella loose her father but I couldn't loose both!

I snuck over to the camera and turned it off. I had to get these people out. There were only a couple of people left. I started planning, and watching for what would work. I went through thousands of ideas in seconds. Finally I found one. I braced myself and screamed! I screamed as loud as I could. I threw things and yelled at the nurses left

"get out" I chanted over and over.

They fled out of the room while security came running towards the room. I ran locked the door and jammed it so no one would get in. not until I got out. I grabbed Bella and Charlie, kicked the wall out, and ran.

Edward

I ran and ran crossing everything in my path. The pain was still coursing through my body with every step I took. It wouldn't go away until I got to her… my Bella. I had crossed over into the U.S. about an hour ago, and was hurtling towards Washington, Forks, and my love. I pushed my self harder as the pain got worse. If the pain was getting worse so was Bella.

I started hearing my family thoughts. I didn't know that they were here. Then I saw it. Bella, she was stone cold with someone standing next to her. I didn't know this other person. I ran faster still to get to my family. I had to know what had happened.

"Edward, it's Bella come quickly", Alice screamed to me through her thoughts.

I sped up till I was going faster than was inhumanly possible. I had to be going at least 500 mph. No matter, because it was still to slow for me. Worse pain coursed through my body, worse than I thought imaginable, worse than my transformation, worse than when I had to tell Bella I didn't want her, worse than I could handle.

I screamed out and Alice heard me, my whole family heard me.

"Edward what's wrong?" Alice screamed then I saw what I never wanted to see.

Bella cold…not like me. Charlie along side her. Both being placed in their coffins

_Their funeral, our family, I'm not there though. Rene and Phil look dead. Rene looks like her eyes cant cry any longer._

I returned to my time and ran towards my house. That's where everyone was. I hurtled through the door and stopped. Bella laying on a table and Charlie writhing in pain.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked utterly confused and terribly afraid.

"Edward she's dying she has to be changed. I almost lost control with Charlie. I can't do that to Bella. You have to."

"B-but I can't Alice" I stammered

"SO YOU WANT HER TO DIE?!" she screamed right up in my face.

"No, she won't she can't" I sobbed

"Edward" I heard a voice I didn't expect

"Bella" I ran over to her "oh are you ok"

"Please save me", she begged as she slowly closed her eyes.

Then with out thinking I took her hand kisses her warm skin one more time watched her face blush red one last time…and bit her.


	7. battles

As I sunk my razor sharp, venom coated teeth into her beautiful, soft, ivory skin, her sweet smile disappeared

As I sunk my razor sharp, venom coated teeth into her beautiful, soft, ivory skin, her sweet smile disappeared. Just as I was starting to worry about my Bella, my mouth filled with blood, this was no longer about Bella.

In a matter of seconds, a full fledged war took place inside of my head. The monster inside of my head and every molecule of my physical being screamed at me to drink. To drain this, this insignificant girl made to only sustain me. To drink until she was she was cold, limp, lifeless, de-

NO!

There was another side to this internal war. The side of me that saw this girl... as Bella. The side of me that needed to pull away. That wasn't enjoying every drop of this blood. That was repulsed by the idea of Bella, my Bella, my beautiful, silly worrisome Bella, as... I couldn't even think the word...Dead.

To never be able to see her blush again when I kissed her. Never again to hear her heart flutter or to stare into her eyes as I dazzled her with mine. Those beautiful deep brown eyes hat went on for miles and miles. Never to be rewarded for fighting the temptation by getting a glimpse of her beautiful mind when she spoke in the middle of the night again. Never.

"Edward!" Alice screamed at me through her thoughts. "You have to fight this! For Bella for me for this entire family!" she continued. "Edward! She is your love!" she sent me image after image of Bella and I sitting in our meadow, riding in the car, in her room late at night.

_Bella and I in our meadow. The first time we went there when she saw me in the sun when she found out who, or should I say what, I truly was. _

"_what a stupid lamb" she said looking down and blushing a beautiful scarlet_

"_what a sick masochistic lion" I sighed I remember how disgusted I was with myself but proud... I mean I hadn't killed her yet right?_

I flashed back from that image and thought about how I had come so far and now here I was... I wanted to pull away but I couldn't I wanted to but I didn't want to pull away no it was too hard to fight.

Alice's eyes went blank and then I saw this. I wish I hadn't

_Bella cold and lifeless on the floor. Pale completely void of blood. I turn around, well not me but a monster with my face. It's covered in my Bella's blood. Growling at my family. Its lips dripping red and its eyes glowing crimson. It runs out the door and Alice crumples down next to Bella._

The vision nearly sent me into convulsions

"Edward please!" Alice screamed at me.

The image of Bella there on the floor repulsed the side of me, the real me that loved Bella. Then again the monster inside of me thrived at the image. Oh Bella.

She was the one who finally saved me. "Edward." the voice that usually filled my name with love was overloading it with sheer terror and pain in a blood-curdling screech that set my mind and overpowered the monster.

When I was finally able to pull away, I stared into those deep brown eyes tightened with fear and whispered to my love. "I'm here Bella" I crooned to her while holding her in

my arms.

I looked down at her hands in mine. I traced James' scar with my fingers and looked at mine. They were in exact opposites, but mine would never give her nightmares.

"Edward" she screamed getting my attention immediately.

"What is it Bella?" I soothed her.

"The fire put out the fire!" she pleaded with me.

This time was different though. I couldn't put it out

"It will all be over soon" I said over and over.

She was starting to loose consciousness, but before she did she whispered barley audible to my own ears. But I was sure she said, "Thank you", and I knew she would pull through this.

Alice ran up behind me and hugged me so tightly that it hurt. I didn't mind though. It was needed. I embraced her equally.

"You scared us for a second there" she said

"I scared myself," I sobbed back.

Jasper then came up and hugged me sending a rush of calm through me. It was so greatly appreciated that I crushed him in a giant bear hug. He was surprised at first, but then he repeated the gesture.

I heard a gasp and I whipped around, knocking jasper over in the process. All the calm immediately drained from my system and was replaced by pure fear…

Bella was gone. And then nothing.


	8. invisible

Julia Serao

Edward and I were sitting on a large beautiful swing. I was in his arms rocking back and forth while he was singing my lullaby to me in a velvet soft voice so overfilled with love that I was reduced to tears... I was in heaven

Then heaven was destroyed before my eyes, angels and all. The entire setting burst into flames surrounding us.

The fire was inching closer and closer until I could feel the heat blazing over my skin. As the fire licked the swing, the chains were set ablaze! As was Edward...

He screamed my name in agony and sorrow and I started crying. Then I realized I was on fire. It was on my hand. The swing burst into ashes and I was falling. It was terrifying as a tumbled endlessly through the air, tossing and turning in a dizzying mix of images.

I saw myself sitting at the cliffs of the beach with Charlie and Billy, fishing poles in hand. I was sitting next to Billy's daughters under a big red umbrella whining at the top of my lungs to get him to take me home.

The next image I saw was of me in the dance studio. I was doing jumps. But, of course me being me, I ended up falling and banging my knee. The teacher leaned over me as I was crying...

Then the teacher morphed... and changed...

His eyes became a dark crimson almost black

His smile became menacing and deadly

His skin became cold and hard as ice

And finally he changed into James

Standing over my blood-covered body. I am surrounded by glass and the smell of my own blood is slowly beating my will power to stay conscious. As he leans down to bite me I feel his sharp venom coated teeth sink into my soft ivory skin. I slowly slipped into a painful dream. Hearing Edward snarling in front of me.

"Edward!" I screamed in a blood-curdling scream, as James ripped away from me. I was so terrified and shaken that my voice usually filled with love was full of pain and terror

"The fire Edward! Put out the fire!" I screamed again. The fire was slowly spreading across my body, every molecule being destroyed and reborn as new, indestructible, and beautiful.

Then I saw a picture of my self-walking to a mirror all I could see was my back. As I slowly looked into he mirror I saw the most beautiful being I had ever seen. No competition for Rosalie but still breathtakingly beautiful.

She had a perfect figure, slender like me but with more prominent features, beautiful mid-length hair that waved ever so slightly. It was a beautiful shimmering brown with thousands of shades all combined as one. I looked over at my arm where there was a bit of sun and saw the rainbows dance around the room. Then I looked into her eyes.

They were blood red. So bright a crimson shade that I was sure they were glowing. She smiled and her smile turned into a sneer and I screamed!

A feeling spread throughout my entire body it was like I was disintegrating. I felt free from my body. The pain was still there but it was distant far from me. I opened my eyes and saw more pictures but these pictures were more realistic.

I saw my beautiful angel's face become terrified and haunted. I saw him turn around and face the table I was just on, and I was gone.

Watching Edward faint on the floor I screamed for him as loudly as I could. He couldn't hear me no matter how long or loud I would scream I couldn't get his attention.

"Edward!" I begged, "turn around! I'm right here! Please!"

. Then he blacked out. I didn't think that was possible! I needed to get back to him and soon if we were to get through this.

I was so confused. I wanted to go back to my Edward. Tell him I was all right, but I couldn't go back! I tried over and over but each time a wave of pain knocked me back to my personal hell. Where I would stay until I figured this out...


	9. his green eyes

This place wouldn't have been so horrible if it hadn't meant I was forcefully taken away from my Edward, but I was. And worse off than that I had to watch him lay there on the couch unconscious while I tried to figure a way out of here.

It was a strange feeling being here. Hard to explain. I saw everything, it was like being dead, being a ghost... kind of between that and being asleep.

I could walk around the house, well I kind of floated actually. Like I said would have been so awesome if it wasn't torture.

I could move from room to room through walls, but I couldn't leave the house. Every time I walked out the door I didn't exist until I reappeared right next to Edward. I was pretty sure that he was what was keeping me here, I was glad for that.

I figured out I couldn't sleep, well that I didn't need to actually, so I spent the first night next to Edward.

It was strange... since the beginning, I slept in his arms and he watched me sleep, heard my dreams spoken aloud. Now while he lay unconscious during the night, I watched him, studied his face, grew to love him more, if that was even possible.. especially in one night.

The second day, I tried to escape again. The pain seemed less but I still always ended up back here. So I spent the rest of the day watching the house. It was kind of boring.

Alice sat in her room all day searching for a premonition about me. It was kind of sad but it felt good to know she loved me.

Jasper sat with her, just laying on their bed. Always there for her but trying not to distract her. I felt bad that Alice was to busy to talk to him because she was concentrating on saving me, and Edward.

Rosalie at first just sat brushing her hair in front of her mirror, changed clothes constantly and sat staring into the mirror doing nothing. The second day she came and sat near Edward. I was surprised that she didn't leave his side. She just sat there and held his hand never speaking.

Emmett didn't smile or laugh at all. He sat with Rosalie at the mirror and just watched her. When she went down to be with Edward he followed but she told him she didn't want to be near him right now. So he has been in his room ever since. Just laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Esme painted, they were all in black and white. They were of Edward and I. I never noticed how wonderful she was at it. Even with paint she made Edward look like a god. She made it look like we were meant to be together. The fact that all the pictures were happy was even sadder than if they weren't. It broke my heart.

Carlisle stayed with Esme sometimes, he helped her with her paintings. But he mostly spent time with Charlie while he was changing.

I tried to avoid Charlie ... He screamed and screamed and begged for the pain to stop and I didn't want to see this. So I went around the rest of the house watching everyone. Until the night, thats when I went to Edward again. Because thats when Rosalie left him. I wanted to give her some privacy.

The third day of hell started out the same. I wandered around. Everyone was still the same. But I didn't feel so good. Everything hurt. But It was weird I hadn't been able to feel ANYTHING since I got here, and the closer I got to the table where I disappeared from the worse the pain got. So I stayed with Edward, thinking. It was odd I was trying to figure out what this pain was. But it was do dull I couldn't tell what it was so finally after bracing myself I went and laid down20on the table... I was back.

And then the pain was back too. I screamed. And everyone came rushing. My screaming got louder and louder I didn't even notice everyone around me, until it was over. I felt my heart stop, and opened my eyes.

"Bella? Is that you? Oh my lord, Bella!!"

"alice stop screaming..."

"oh sorry" she said as she giggled.

I smiled until I thought about Edward.

I shot up off the table and ran to him full speed, vampire speed.

"Edward, Edward! Please wake up"

He opened his beautiful green eyes.


	10. his green eyes part 2

Hey guys.. sorry about the long wait, but I've been so busy I had a two hour delay though so you get a new chapter!! Tada! I really need some reviews this time lol 'cause I need to know if it would be okay if I made this whole situation kind of corny well the Edward part… would that be okay? Also remember this… bears eat stinky tacos, it'll come in handy later.

"Oh my god…."

"What? What is it?" he asked, probably seeing my face. I don't know what it looked like, but it couldn't have been good.

"Bella?" He looked at me like he was seeing a ghost….

Oh yeah, he was.

"Love... is that really you?" he asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah Edward, it's me."

"But, how?"

"Later, we have something else to deal with right now." I said as I watched one tear fall down his perfect cheek. He gasped.

"I'm crying" He looked at me terrified. I looked away, ashamed, but I couldn't handle his eyes. They didn't make me melt anymore. They terrified me. They were too different.

"That's not all that's different," Alice said as she stepped forward with her mirror in her hands. Edward took the mirror, looking at me the entire time. I could tell he was terrified.

"It's okay" I whispered to him, "It's okay."

He looked in the mirror, and looked at me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I was so worried.

"Hold my hand down okay?"

What was he talking about? He was crying and he had green eyes and all he could say was "hold my arm down!"

"Please love, just do it."

So I reached out for his arm, and felt his skin cool mine.

"Don't let go"

"I won't, if you tell me what your doing" I told him. I was so confused.

"I'm seeing how strong I am." Okay, now I was even more confused. But that thought was the last thing on my mind when he lifted me off my spot on the ground.

"Oh thank god," he said.

"Okay, What is going on?!" I asked… again!

"I'm still a vampire" he said "well I think"

"I could have told you that!" I was laughing as I let go of him and dropped back to the ground. "Ouch"

And then this got everyone ELSE laughing, making me blush dark red, which made even Edward laugh. I almost forgot they were here.

"How would you have known?" he asked me definitely not getting any of this. Well good now I was making him as confused as I was. That made me laugh.

"Three things, first you're still cold, second, as you have recently proved, you are extremely strong," I said while rubbing my back, which got everyone laughing... Again. "And third, you are still extremely beautiful, which in my opinion doesn't help much, but from what I can see… you haven't changed, well with the exception of your eyes of course." I looked at them again, I wanted to try to get used to it, but to my surprise, they were almost back to normal.

"Well once again, I'm confused."

"What do you mean?" Alice said, her gaze following mine. "Oh."

**In your review… what does ****B.E.S.T. ****stand for?**


	11. I thought you were dead

What!!! what now. Edward said holding the mirror up again.

"oh" he mirrored Alice. "well that was strange"

Maybe you scared him to life!!!! Emmett bellowed out.... making me laugh.

"hey you never know" I said rolling my eyes

That is until Alice and Edward glared at me. "I know it's not a laughing matter " I said when I was dying on the floor. "but come on! It's Emmet! ... and I needed a good laugh"

Alice continued to glare while Edward chuckled at me and just laid back on the couch. Alice scared me until I stopped laughing and was staring like a child at her, Just waiting to be punished. Edward coughed behind me. I turned to look at him, ripping myself from Alice's still vicious glare. "I;still don;t feel to good. He said to Carlisle. I don't know what he said back though... I really hated silent conversations. Edward answered "not with her here. I don't want her to see that." I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!! I am NOT going away so you can drink blood! I don't care!"

"but"

"and if you say anything else I swear I will slap you"

"you know Bella, that would only hurt you more than me."

"You sure? I bet you're not as strong as I am anymore."

"Edward looked at me confused"

"Edward!!!! I'm already a vampire!!!!!! stupid blood sucker" I whispered under my breath. This sent Alice into a fit of giggles. Mostly because Edwards face was PRICELESS"

"uh... I uh...." I was trying to stay calm but Edward had never been at a loss for words before. It was just to hard I broke into a fit of giggles alongside Alice.

"duh! How do you think this all happened?"

Wait!!! Emmett said. What the hell has been going on? my head hurts." He said just as Rosalie smacked him. "even more now... honey" he said in a very "loving" tone. And just for that he got smacked again.

I have no clue... I answered. Staring at ,my family.

"but I thought you were dead" Edward continued.

**Heyy I know it's short but heyy its something right?**


End file.
